Back Again
by DaOnLeeSam
Summary: Pairing: Hermoine and Draco. Hermoine has returned to the muggle world. Only to be forced back by none other than Draco. What she doesnt know is that Draco has been searching for her since she left and WONT let her leave again. Epilogue is up!
1. Back Again

BACK AGAIN

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Chapter One: Back Again

I open my apartment door. 'That's strange' I think to myself 'It's never this quiet'. I decide to keep my purse with me. It has my keys, money, cell, peeper spray and make up. With this in mind I tiptoe towards the opened window. The cold winter air is gushing through, and I am trying to keep my teeth from chattering. I quickly inspect my apartment, finding nothing amiss. My apartment is in Manhattan, so you can pretty much guess the size. I am a criminal attorney and let's just say I carry the pepper spray for my not- to- happy former clients in prison. Just as I am taking off my stilettos, I hear it. The foot steps towards my door. Then the electricity is shut off. I quickly put on my coat, grab my I.D. place a pair of sneakers into a plastic bag by my side, take my shoes off, and try to climb out the window. This is when I think back to my father making me take karate classes since I was a kid. I mentally thank him. Because God only knows how I would make it out without this technique. 'Good I made it!' Just as I duck to start down the fire escape, the door opens… 'Oh shit, it's him'…and he's staring right at me.

I quickly duck my head and begin to climb down the ladder. My heart is beating so fast, I feel as though it will burst out of my chest. Just as my feet hit the ground I am slammed into the concrete ground. My head is burning. 'Oh God, that hurts.' I think as I try to roll over the person that tackled me. That's when he grabs my wrist above my head, and tangles my legs with his. My purse already fell from the impact. 'So there goes my pepper spray' I think nastily as he turns my face towards him.

"Did you think you could run away from me again?" he whispers harshly against my face.

"Draco" I whisper as I pass out…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I wake up only to find myself chained to a wall. My head feels as though it's splitting apart, and as I reach for it I see blood all around me. That's when it hits me. 'Draco got me…again…I am so dead this time. What am I going to do?' I begin to panic until I hear his voice.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione" he begins "what am I going to do with 'the' Hermione Granger?" he taunts, while his glittering eyes take in my appearance.

"Fuck you." I whisper as I cough out blood.

"What?" he leans in closer "I think I heard wrong. Don't you think so? How about we try that again." He continuously taunts as he grabs my chin.

"Fuck you" I scream in rage as he smirks.

"Take her to the dungeon!" He bellows.

That's when I see who is with him…Viktor Krum.

"Why?" I whisper as he lifts my weak form up.

"Because I can" he says as he throws me in the dungeon. 'What a welcome back to the wizarding world' I think as I begin to see black once again.


	2. Captive

Disclaimer: I do not own any harry potter or its characters.

Chapter 2: Captive

I woke up drowsy and in pain. 'Where am I?' was my first thought, until the door opened and Draco walked in.

"How are you feeling?" DRaco asked with aconcerned expression on his face. "I came in earlier to clean you up, but Dr. Bottom found out you had a concussion.Do you know how you got it?"

"Why the hell do youcare?" 'I must have got it when Viktor thorugh me into the dungeon. Wait a minute this isn't a dungeon. This is the bedroom.'

"Find, I'll just pour the versium down your throat." Said Draco advancing towards me.

"Ok fine. It was Viktor." 'Shit' "Just don't touch me.

"How are you really feeling?" he asked meagain.

"Weak." I whispered.

"I'll be back to feed you. Rest for now."

"Why do you have me here? The bedroom? No not even. Why am I here in the wizarding world?"

"Because I want you here." Replied Draco heading towards the door.

'But why?' I think glancing atmynew clean appearance. ' I mean who dresses you up in black silk with black diamonds, just because they wantto?' I quickly get up and look into the mirror, real;izing that I don't look like me at all. I look…wow. Maybe I can get used to this. Wait a minute…oh hell no. I'm leaving the first chance I get. But maybe I should rest first.' I decide feeling suddenly drowsy again.

Oooo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"yeah, youdo that." Draco whispered watching Hermoine through the fire in the fireplace.


	3. Desired

Back Again

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter or its characters.

Chapter 3: Desired

"Uh", I moan as I awake from my slumber. 'Why do I feel so weak?' I think to myself, repeating everything that happened in the last two days mentally. 'It must have been when I was unconscious. I wonder what potion Draco used on me. And what he meant by 'Because I want you here' Wizards are so confusing.'

"But then again Draco was always confusing." I say out loud as I think about how I got him to stop insulting me, and drop the whole "Mudblood Charade"'

_FLASHBACK_

"_Draco, will you grow up already! We have a project to work on, so stop wasting our time with your silly incantations. Shit, I'd think you knew better being the second smartest student in this Potions Class. Give it up already if you want to pass. Because I swear if you don't leave me alone I will do everything in my power to ensure that WE fail this project."_

_"You wouldn't." Draco smirked knowingly "If you do that it'll ruin your perfect record."_

_"Try me." I dared him "Would you like to see me ruin your chance of being Head Boy by failing this project. I can manage with a failing grade on this project. You can't since you failed the first project working with Pansy" I reply smirking._

_"Fine Granger, but this isn't over."_

_"But what do you mean?" I ask sweetly_

_"I don't take orders from you, Granger, or anyone else. Beware."_

_"What ever" I mutter "Do we have a deal? I help you get an O (outstanding) in this project and you stop calling me mudblood, and trying to trip me in the hallway." I ask holding out my hand._

_"Yeah, we have a deal." Draco replies grasping my hand with an odd glint in his eyes. 'I don't trust that look.' I think to myself._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Thinking of it, I never knew why he kept his word." I unknowingly say out loud.

"So you still remember." Says a conceited voice.

"Shit! Must you continuously scare the hell out of me?" I screamer, angry with myself for not hearing him come in.

"Admit it Granger. You want me." Continues Draco undaunted.

"Get over yourself Malfoy. What the hell do you want with me here!" I demand harshly while trying to get out of the comfortable silk bed.

"Tsk, tsk tsk Hermione. That's not a nice thing to say to someone that brought you home. Now is it?"

"What the hell are you talking about? This isn't my home, you ass."

"But it is. Or don't you remember?"

"Huh?" I ask, suddenly confused 'How can this be my home. That would mean that I was either renting from him, married or engaged to him. The wizarding world doesn't allow this cohabiting with the opposite gender. Right?'

"Never mind that. What you need to know is that I always get what I want. And I want you." Replies Draco in the most serious tone I've ever heard "So if you try to escape I will have every member of this world out looking for you. You know how it is. I'm rich and your not. I have all the power here. Since you are nothing here. Just a lawyer in the muggle world. Do you think anyone will miss you?"

'That fucking, conceited asswhole. How dare he?' "Oh really?" I begin. 'If he wants to play this game, we'll play, but he sure as hell isn't going to win.' "What makes you think I'm nothing here? Looks like Drakes didn't do his homework." I continuously taunt "I am one of the richest heiresses in both the muggle and magic world. So guess what that means?" I question while trying to remember how to apparate. God knows I hate apparating. But hey, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"You have no idea do you? You were promised to my family even before you were born. And don't even try to apparate." He says noting the glint in my eyes. 'Damn must he always know what I'm going to do?'

"And even if that wasn't the case you would still be mine. And do you know what I do with what I own?" he says sinuously as he advances towards me. 'Uh oh' I think while advancing backwards 'That's not cool.'

"Bye." I say sweetly as I finally manage to apparate.

'I'd think she'd know she wouldn't be able to apparate from this house unless its from her room to mines' Draco says mentally before disappearing with a 'Pop.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o

Just fucking great. I'm in his room.' I think angrily to myself, just before something grabs my wrist. I quickly turn around with the intention of ax kicking him, when I am immobilized.

"Don't you think I know you by now?" Draco replies before putting me under the imperious curse. 'Oh no, now I'm doomed.' I shiver mentally unable to do anything but stare into his eyes, as he…

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone. And special thanks to Lightning Rose for the advice, I hope it was noticeable in this chapter. Oh yeah. I'm thinking about incorporating Harry and Ron into the next chapter. So tell me what you think about it through reviews.


	4. Scared

BACK AGAIN

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter or its characters.

Chapter 4: Scared

----Previously------

'Just fucking great. I'm in his room.' I think angrily to myself, just before something grabs my wrist. I quickly turn around with the intention of ax kicking him, when I am immobilized.

"Don't you think I know you by now?" Draco replies before putting me under the imperious curse. 'Oh no, now I'm doomed.' I shiver mentally unable to do anything but stare into his eyes, as he…

----

He leans into my face, while I'm frozen awaiting his command. Just when I think he's going to kiss me, he leans into my ears and says "Hermoine, I am your everything. Just as you are mine. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I could never be with another, and neither can you. You are MINE, and mine alone. You were born with the binding spell around you. Meaning, you could only love one man, and be with only that man. Yet, he will know it, and show you it. That's why you are still a virgin." He whispers into my mouth, before claiming it with a terrifying possession.

'But, I don't want you. Please stop. Someone please help me.' I think frantically still frozen with Malfoy's lips against mines. Before he commands "Kiss me back." Knowing full well I can't do anything but that. Yet he doesn't care as he races his hands down my body, and wraps my arms around his neck. 'Oh Harry, Ron, Ginny please help me' I plead mentally as tears fall down my closed eyes.

------------------------

"Harry. Don't you feel as though something is wrong?" ask Ron all of a sudden, as Harry runs a search to find Hermoine.

"Not now Ron, I'm busy." Replies a focused Harry.

"Harry stop! I feel it. I had this feeling before when you and Ron fell off your brooms, during the quidditch match during my 5th year of Hogwarts. Something is wrong, I just don't know what. Its as if someone is in great pain." Ginny claims as a shiver goes down her spine.

"Alright fine." Replies Harry, stopping the search momentarily. When all of a sudden he has a vision of Hermoine kissing Draco with tears falling down her face. "Its Hermione. Something is wrong"

"What did you see?" Ginny and Ron ask simultaneously. Harry has been having these visions ever since Hermoine returned to the muggle world.

"I say Draco kissing Hermoine with tears running down her face. As if she is helpless to do anything… wait! He must have found Hermione and now she's under the imperious curse. We have to find her!" Harry explains as he owls Dumbledore for aid.

-------------------- ---

"Umph." I whimper into Draco's mouth as the spell begins to wear off. When Draco abruptly apparates us unto his king size bed, with him on top of me. And begins to undress me.

"No!" I scream pushing him off with all my might. "Stop please!" I begin to plead when I realize how much stronger he is than me. "Draco, please."

"Hermione, I want you." Draco replies harshly as he comes to a halt. And places his hands on my face, whipping my tears. "But I'll wait until you're ready. Okay?" he says gently, his eyes full of lust and concern.

Unable to say anything, I nod.

"I'll be back. Rest for awhile. I'll wake you up for a snack." Draco replies as he climbs off of me and head towards the door.

'Oh God. What am I going to do? I do want him. Why me? Please, why me?' I think while crying myself to sleep.

------------------------

"I didn't mean to make her cry. But she must understand she's mine. And I'm not letting her leave." Malfoy whispers while glancing at Hermoines sleeping form one last time, before heading towards Hogwarts to see Dumbledore.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I feel so special. Lolz. I wont be able to post this on the day before my test. SO here it is from my profile. The update I promised. THANKS REVIEWS! Lols. 


	5. Newfound Strength

BACK AGAIN

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter or its characters.

Chapter 5: Newfound Strength

"What is it Professor?" questioned a concerned voice.

"You have Hermione. You need to free her." Replied Dumbledore quietly, eyes twinkling.

"No! She's mine, I won't let her leave again."

"She's in great danger, and she needs her strength. If you do net free her she will die."

"How? She's being protected."

"She is weak, physically and emotionally. She is a Gryffindor. As you already know, meaning that she is stubborn, loyal, brave, and intelligent. You should believe in her and let her find out for herself. Let her make the decision. How can you not? She is already binded to you for all eternity."

"Professor, I love her. I… I can't. She means too much."

"I know Draco. I know. But let her find out for herself. That's how she is. Let her be herself. Your way is distressing her. Look at her Draco, look." Replied Dumbledore understandingly pointing at the fire place revealing a miniature of Hermoine in bed. Casting a spell on her to reveal her thoughts to them.

'I have to get out. I can't be his. Oh God, please help me. What am I to do? I need my wand. But where did I leave it?' thought Hermione after her slight depression. Determined to come up with a plan. "Does Harry have it? Wait a minute… We are connected telepathically. So they can help me. They can feel my distress. THEY' RE COMING!" shouted Hermione jumping off the bed. 'Oh no, I'm so weak.' Before passing out on the bed again, with her black silk gown falling off her shoulders.

"You see?" questioned Dumbledore, once the image faded.

'Gods, she's so beautiful.' "Yes. I'll let her leave but I won't leave her alone. I'll always be watching her." Draco replied quietly. "And if I see anyone trying to make a move on her…"

"Yes, I know. Now, you may leave Draco."

"Ok." Replied Draco before vanishing back into the bedroom.

"Oh, Hermione. I love you so much. But you are weak. So you'll come back to me when you discover what I already discovered: That you love me." Whispered Draco, before changing Hermione into a silk silver blouse with diamond cufflinks, black nylon pants with silver lining, and black hook up boots. And placing her wand next to her unconscious form on the bed.

-------------------

'What the hell?' I thought as I woke up dressed with my wand besides me. 'What is he up to?' I inquire as I see the tray of food by the bed side and door wide open. "Ooh, my favorite. Yum." I croak as I replenish my weak body, and gulp down my favorite drink: Cola Lacaye.

"That was great." I say out loud as I finish. 'Why would he leave the door open? He can't possibly be letting me go? Or is he?... But the bigger question is do I want to go…

A/N: So what do you guys think? I love the reviews. LOLz. ;-)


	6. Challenged Part I

Back Again

By: DaOnleeSam

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. J. K. Rowling does.

Chapter 6: Challenged (Part I)

"Hell, I must be losing my mind." I say to myself. Unaware that a pair of grey eyes are watching me. "Staying... puh-lease. Just a momentary lost in thought. Yup, that's it." I just realized that ever since I've been here, I've been talking to myself. Oh yeah… I think to myself again… I have to do some more research on the Malfoys. The only families capable of enforcing a binding spell, are families with vela blood. And Draco can't possibly be a vela. Or can he?

"Oh well, I'm out." I say out loud, as I complete the searching spell. Man it feels great being able to use magic again. Makes a witch wonder why she ever stopped.

I quickly grab the long leather coat on the bed, and matching leather bag, place my wand, keys, pepper spray…oh yeah, my baby pepper spray oh how I missed you although you left me…stupid pepper spray, and oh yeah my ids. Let me make sure he didn't take my cash. I scan inside the wallet, but instead of finding missing cash, I found more money. Hell I found two thousand dollars more. I'm not taking it. I throw it on the bed as I glare at it. And walk to the door.

As I step into the hall way, I see Viktor strolling along. I quickly cast the invisibility spell on myself, and step into the hall way.

Click- click- click…Shit I forgot to put the silencing spell.

"I know it's you Hermione. You can remove the spell, I can't stop you from leaving. Draco's orders." Sneers Viktor as he approaches me.

"Well then, back the fuck off." I reply as I walk off and into the night.

"Krum!" scolds a sinister voice as Hermione disappears into the night.

"Yes." Replies a suddenly humble Viktor.

"Didn't I tell you never to speak to Hermione again?" Draco demands as he steps in front of Viktor, where Hermione was just standing.

"Yes."

"Then why were you speaking to her?"

"No reason, sir."

"This is your last warning Krum, if you speak to her, touch her or even look at her again, I will personally kill you." Draco says coldly as he follows Hermione into the night.

"We'll see about that." Whispers Viktor as he apparatus to Ron's headquarters.   
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shit its freezing out here. I think as I scan the streets. Maybe I should contact Ron. If my memory serves me correctly, then he has an apartment in this area. Forget it. That'll take to long, I'll go over to Ginny's.

As I step into the street, a hand snakes around my throat.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." He whispers in my ear.

"I wouldn't touch me if I were you." I reply as I grab his cold fingers in my throat, move towards his wrist and twist it until it breaks.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You're a crazy bitch. You broke my mother fucking wrist. You fucking slut…" he rants, as he drops onto the floor like a son of a bitch, that he is.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before." I reply satisfied with my small victory. Why is everyone messing with me. I think as I apparate to Ginny's apartment.

Mean while, two grey eyes stare into the darkness, with pride.

A/N: I should stop here. I really should, but since I want to thank all the readers for the fantastic reviews. I'm including another chapter in here. SO thank you reviewers. And please review these chapters.

Chapter 7: Challenged (Part II)

I hope Ginny's there I think as I knock on the door. Please be there. Please be there, I pray. When the door suddenly opens. And yes it's Ginny.

"Ginny!" I scream as I grab her into a fierce hug.

"Hermione!" she screams back as she whipes tears from her eyes. "We were o worried about you. We thought Malfoy hurt you. Cause Harry saw, and, and…We're so glad you're here." She says as she pulls away and pulls be in to close the doors.

"Wait, Harry and Ron are here?" I ask as I start to wonder in.

"No, Just Harry. Ron had to go to a meeting, but he was here and worried about you too." She replies as she leads me to the kitchen where Harry is.

"Harry." I say as soon as I see him.

"Hermione." He says as his eyes make contact with mine. "Hermione." He says again as he grabs me into a big hug. "Are you ok? Did that fucker hurt you? Cause if he did, as you have to say is yes and I'll…"

"Harry, I'm okay. I promise. He didn't hurt me. He tried to weakened me, and almost succeeded, but I'm fine now. To be honest, he let me go." I say as we pull apart.

"What? He, as in Malfoy, Draco Lucius Malfoy? He let you go?" Harry asks in surprise as he searches my eyes.

"Yes." I reply as tears well up.

"It's okay now Hermione." He says as he pulls me back into a hug. Seconds later I feel two other pairs of arms, wrap around me. And I finally feel at home. I think when I look into the newcomers eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

"What the fuck?" Viktor whispers out loud as he awaits Ron's appearance. "What the hell is taking him so long?"

"I'm here, don't worry. Did you get what I requested?" questions Ron as he walks in.

"Yes. She'll be your before Draco even knows what hits him." Replies Viktor with a smirk,

"Good, you may leave now." Says Ron as walks towards his desk. "That's it for now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ohh, so they are together in this. Draco thinks as he watches from the shadows. Shit, Weasley must be crazy if he thinks I'll let him have my Hermione.

A/N: I am sorry this was so short, but hey, I have homework to do. SO please review what you think about the chapter and bonus chapter. Once again thanks reviewers.


	7. He's Serious?

DaOnleeSam

Back Again

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.

Chapter 8: Happiness Only Lasts So Long

"Wow. I haven't seen you in so long." I whispered as tears full up the newcomer's eyes.

"Yeah, I know." She replies as we break the hug.

"Well, uh… I have something in the oven. We'll be right back. Come on Harry." Ginny mumbles as she realizes who arrived.

"Thanks Gin." I replied.

"How've you been Herm? It's been too long." She asks as soon as we are left alone.

"I've been surviving. You?" I counter as I remove my coat.

"Yup, it's definitely you." She states as she walks towards a chair.

"So… how is Blaise?" I ask suddenly wondering why he wasn't here with her.

"We broke up." She states stoically, while searching my face for something.

"Samara." I demand realizing that there was more to this.

"Fine, Hermione. I found him in bed with another woman." She states and tears well up in her eyes.

"Awww Sam. Come here." I say softly with my arms held out to welcome my baby sister.

XoXoXo

"Harry. Do you know what's taking Ron so long to get here? He left thirty minutes before Hermione got here." Ginny inquired.

"I don't know Gin. But something doesn't feel right. But I'm confused on whether it's Ron or Hermione." Harry responds while pulling Ginny into his arms to rest his chin on her delicate head.

"You're right. Ron's been acting kinda off lately. And I don't know why Draco would abduct her then let her go. Something is definitely off." Ginny whispered as she leaned into Harry's supporting arms. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Gin. I just don't know. I guess all we can do for now is watch them, and try to keep them safe."

ZoZoZo

"Hermione." Samara whispered as I loosened my arms around her.

"Yes." I replied. Trying to resemble the epitome of calm and comfortable, while fighting off this sudden feeling of unease.

"What's wrong?" Samara asked seeing right through me.

"I feel like something is going to happen. And it won't be good. Sam, I have to go." I reply as I start to put on my coat once more. This time remembering to put a silencing spell on my boots.

"You're not going alone. I'm coming." Samara states as she puts on her coat and applies a silencing spell on her boots also.

"Sam… I don't want you to get hurt because of me." I reply as she waits for me to tell her my destination.

"Herm. I know I'm your little sister and always will be, but I'm 20 years old now, and I know better then to let you go like this. Especially since you are only here as a product of being abducted." Sam replies smoothly as she pulls her long ebony hair into a pony tail.

"Sam." I reply sternly.

" Hermione, damn it. I love you, and I don't want to lose you too. I've already lost BLaise Herm, Please. I don't wanna lose you too." Sam replies softly as tears slide down her soft baby cheeks.

"I love you too honey. Promise me you'll listen to me." I say as my heart involuntarily softens.

"Promise." She replies as we apparate back to… The Malfoy Mannor.

QoQoQo

"I knew she'd be back. Now how do I approach her without alerting Malfoy?" Whispers a malicious voice staring at the Grangers in his personal fireplace. "Especially Samara Granger… she won't even know what hit her."

"I don't think so Krum." Replies a deadly voice from the shadows.

"Malfoy…" Viktor sneers as he whips around only to come face to face with the man in question.

A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry for making you guys wait so long. Please review. And if I get at least 5 updates I'll update this weekend. I hope you guys aren't confused, since one of the readers said everything is happening too quickly and it gets to confusing. So let me know if it still is.


	8. Chapter 8

Back Again

DaOnleeSam  
Chapter 9: He's serious?

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.

This update is dedicated to Brittany Foley, because if it wasn't for her review, a few months after my update I probably wouldn't continue this story. So thanks, and here is the update I promised you.

"I won't let you hurt them. I'll kill you first." Replied Draco in his coldest voice.  
"There's not much you can do now, Malfoy. The plan is already in action. You might as well so goodbye to your mud…Ahh!" Viktors sinister tone whispered as Draco avra- kedabraed him.

Bammm! Draco is hit from behind with a shovel by Ron.  
"Don't ever come near what's mine." Ron states as he watches Draco fall to the ground in unconsciousness.

MEANWHILE

"ouch." Samara moans as Hermione approaches the MAlfoy Manor door.  
"What's wrong Sam?" I whisper as I whip around to help Samara up the remaining steps.  
"I'm not sure, but this only happens when someone I care about dies Herm… I think Viktor is dead." Samara whispers as she reaches for the railing.

"You've experienced this before and never told me!" my eyes narrow as I study her. "Sam, you need to go to a specialist for this. It could kill you…" and break off as I vision Draco and, and…Ron?  
"Herm. Herm! What do you see? Why are you staring off like that! Herm!" I hear Samara scream as I fall into darkness.

"What's taking Ron so long?" Ginny suddenly breaks the silence with Harry.

"I don't know but lately something's been up with him. He's changed somehow." Harry replies as he rubs his hand up and down Ginny's back.

"What do you mean he's changed?" Ginny suddenly pulls up from leaning on Harry.  
"I don't know how to explain it but his aura has changed. He used to have one of purity and now it's suddenly tainted." Harry replies as he stars into the wall.

"What do you see Harry?" Ginny asks as Harry zones out.

"I see Ron and Draco. Ron has blood all over his hands, and Draco is on the floor unconscious." He replies in a dream like state.  
"That's impossible. He hasn't changed Harry. It's probably a false vision, like Hermione's was. Ron would never…"  
"The Ron we knew would never. This isn't him…" Harry states as he leaves, slamming the door behind him. Heading towards MAlfoy Manor. Only to get there and find Hermione unconscious in Samara's arms…

A/N: I don't like this chapter much, seeming as I'm out of practice and haven't wrote any type of story in months. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm a little stuck on writer's block so review any suggestions you might have for the next update. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

DaOnLeeSam

Back Again

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters.

"Urgh." I moaned, suddenly feeling an uncontrollable urge to go to Draco, and slight pain on the back of my head. "What happened?" I looked up to see Samara and Harry looking at me with intense eyes.

"You don't remember?" Samara asked eyes wide

"Well what is the last thing you remember?" Harry asked before I could reply.

"Something happened to Draco." I murmured, instantly shooting up. "I have to get to him, Harry, you have to help me. Please?" I begged as I dusted my self off and grabbed Samara by her hands.

"Well, you're right so we have to hurry. Do you have any idea where he is?" Harry questioned as we apparated to Malfoy Manor.

"I'm not sure, but we have to find him. I …I can't let him die. He saved my life."

"What do you mean he's saved your life?" Samara and Harry questioned instantaneously.

"Well, a lot has happened in the past, and well let's just say that he saved me from some dangerous people, in which I had to go away for a while."

"Hermione, that's awfully vague." Samara stated while glaring at my explaination.

"Girls, come here." Harry shouted form the other side of the Manor.

"What!" I schreiked as we found Viktor's body. "Where's Draco, oh merlin, Harry. What are we going to do?" Silent tears began to fall down Samara's face as she looked on the battered body of the man she loved.

"This is serious now, Herms. You're going to have to tell us everything now." Harry replied his expression carefully guarded.

"Harry, I'm Draco's mate. He's a veela." I whispered as I fell to my knees by the fire place, knowing I had to get it all off my chest. It all started when…

78877887788778877887788778877887788778

"Mmmh."

I suddenly halted in the middle of my sentence. "What was that?" I said quickly getting to my feet.

"Its coming from the den." Samara pointed out as we all rushed forward, to find an unconscious and bleeding Draco on the floor.

"Draco… Baby." I whispered as I rubbed his forehead on my lap.

"Mmmh,… Hermione?" he moaned in pain.

"Yeah, its me. So come on, get up for me." I started to drag him up.

"Mmmh." Was the only sound heard in the den as Harry helped me move Draco into a couch.

"What happened?" we asked in unison as he opened his eyes.

"no… what am I doing here? I wasn't here? I was…" he replied before passing out again.

"Hermione you have to keep contact with him. You see his forehead is starting to heal from where you touched him." Samara demanded as she shoved me onto the couch besides Draco.

"Fine, but it doesn't mean anything, because I don't want this. I don't want to be his mate. I can't…" I began to cry as I rubbed my hands up and down his bleeding arms.

"Why…why are you so afraid?" he mummured as I fell into unconsciousness besides him.

"What are we going to do Harry?" Samara voiced out while watching Draco heal.

"I'm not sure, but these two have a lot of explaining to do. That's for sure." He replied with an intense look in his face as he studies the couple on the couch. "I'm not going to let him hurt her. Or anyone else for that matter. We have to find out why she left, Sam."

Meanwhile, Ron watched from the shadows.

A/N: I hope you guys like this. I'm sorry it's so short, and I will try to make the next update longer. I want to thank everyone for reviewing, it means a lot. And I want to especially thank nightowl268, for her ideas. I'll try to incorporate some of it into the story since I Liked it. So I hope you guys enjoy the fact that Hermione and Draco are mates due to vela, sinc eI happen to enjoy Veela stories containing them I thought I'd include it. For my next update I plan on having Hermione reveal to all why she left including Draco since he only knows half of it. Please vote on what type of punishment Ron should get and whether or not I should revive Viktor and get him back with Samara. I plan on using NIGHTOWL268's idea of placing him under the imperious curse, or having the girl gang up on him, having a one- on – one fight between him and Draco for Hermione. Which MIGHT alter the pairings, because if Draco loses he will die. So let me know, through REVIEWS. Please email me on daonleesam if you are interested in beta-ing my fanfic or fanfics. Also please check out my other fanfics, especially DREAM or REALITY which contains Hermione and Draco, and vote on whether or not I should leave it as a one- shot. Thanks to all who read my fanfics.


	10. Chapter 10

**Back Again**

**DaOnLeeSam**

**Chapter 11**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.

"Harry, I think we should seriously consider this. I don't like the idea of putting Hermione into such risk and pain." Said Samara besides the twin beds containing Draco and Hermione.

"I agree, Sam. But don't you want to know, what caused her to leave?" Harry replied as he added the last ingredient to the potion.

"Fine Harry, but I swear if anything happens to her-"

"Yes, I know, Sam. I'll personally do you the favor of ridding this world of me." Harry briskly cut her off.

"Good. As long as you know. So hurry up, we don't have all day Harry. Goodness, such slowness." Replied Sam as she poured the potion into a 5mL flask and approached Hermione.

"Mmhm…"

"What the hell…?" Samara murmured as she whipped away from Hermione, only to realize it was Draco waking up.

"What the hell is that? And why are you so close to my Hermione?" Draco rasped, although still sore from previous injuries.

"This is a particular potion that I invented using Hermione's potions books, designed specifically to find out why she left the Magical World." Replied Samara as she approached Hermione once more.

"It better safe. Or else…" Draco sputtered as Harry poured a pain relief potion down his thought.

"It's never been tested, but we know the side effects and can heal her, if anything were to happen. But not only that we get the added bonus of killing Harry too."

"Oh, in that case. Go ahead." Draco replied sarcastically, not realizing that he was beginning to pass out due to the combination of a sleeping drought within the pain reliever.

"I always knew you were smart Harry." Samara replied smiling when Draco began to snore.

"Yeah, I know. Now do it Sam." Replied Harry as Samara poured the potion down Hermione's throat and the room began to fog up, with a younger version of Hermione and Draco, at the ages of 17.

---

"Draco, what the hell are you on about? I am NOT yours, get that through your thick head!" A young Hermione screeched at the top of her lungs before slamming the door of her Head Girl Bedchambers.

"Hermione we know better then that. Why can't you admit that you want me? That you need me? That you might even love me?" Draco replied as he slipped though her room through the combined bathroom. Only to spot Hermione pouring memories into her pensieve. "What are you doing?"

"Just leave me alone Draco, please…" the younger Hermione murmured as she fell into a deep sleep exhausted from the tiresome day.

"I'll never do that Hermione, I love you." Was the last thing she heard as she joined the dream world, and Draco covered her.

---

"I can't believe this started so long ago!" Harry exclaimed before Samara shhh-ed him as the next memory came to life.

---

The younger Hermione was running down the chamber of secrets in search of a missing Ron.

"Ron! Where are you!" she shouted as she slid down the stairs and into the arms of the one and only Draco Malfoy. "Merlin, you're everywhere aren't you!" she screeched as she struggled to be set free.

"Now's not the time for this. I know where he is. Let's go, the death eaters are coming." Draco whispered as he lowered Hermione to the ground and into a secret short cut.

"Where exactly are we Draco?" Hermione whispered as they came upon a dimly lighted room.

"Don't worry about it. You're safe here." Draco replied as he reached for a lever.

"What do you mean 'Don't worry about it?' How can I not, I'm stuck in here with you, and I don't know what the hell is your problem but you've gotten so mental and…" Young Draco shut Hermione up with a kiss.

---

"How the hell did Malfoy know where that secret short cut was!" Harry, once again exclaimed. This time it was Ginny who shut him up with a kiss as the next memory began in surprising clarity.

---

"Draco, no. I'm sorry I can't be with you." A slightly older Hermione replied to a slightly older Draco.

"Why not?" he snapped "Is it because you fancy Weasley?"

"You know I don't. So stop being such an arse." Hermione snapped back as she walked out of the Head's Common Room.

"You know I'm not letting you walk away from me so easily. Not after everything we've been through." Draco calmly stated as he followed Hermione down the hall way.

"You? You're not! Letting ME! How dare you!" Hermione screamed as she came to a full stop, not caring who saw them.

---

"Exactly."

"Exactly my arse. I'm not taking this shit from you. Damn it! My parents are DEAD!" and with that said the young Hermione ran down the Hall way and into Harry's arms.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm a veela, and I love you." Draco quietly murmured as he turned in the opposite direction, knowing his love was safe at the moment.

---

"He loves her." Ginny gently whispered from her position in Harry's arms. "He's always loved her."

"Yes, he has. But do you honestly think I care?" Ron replied sharply. The three turning to face him in shock.

"What do you mean? What's happened to you?" Samara whispered as she gazed into Ron's suddenly red eyes, and the room instantly cleared.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this update. I tried my hardest to make it longer. Don't forget to review. And no this wasn't beta-ed I apologize to my future beta, I kind of lost her e-mail address so hopefully after this update she will try to reach me. I'm so sorry. Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

**Back Again**

**DaOnLeeSam**

**Chapter 12**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters

"Samara, Samara, Samara… I'd have thought you'd have figured it out already."

"Figured what out Ron? What the hell are you on about?" Samara snapped out in agitation.

"Sam, Sam, Sam. We've been together for how many years, and you can't recognize me." Ron replied as he walked around a frozen Harry and Ginny. Towards Hermione's bedside.

"No. It couldn't possibly be… you're DEAD!" samara shouted as she studiously watched Ron's movements.

"Am I? I didn't seem to realize."

"Jonathan Zabini." She whispered as he stroked Hermione's pale cheek.

"So, you killed your own brother? You killed Blaise." Samara questioned as she moved closer to Draco's bed in attempt to wake him.

"She's mine. He would have stopped me from taking her. But I didn't exactly kill him. He's just temporarily dead. Don't worry. The dead Blaise is actually Terry. You do remember her? My ex." Jonathan replied as he morphed back into his body. Now standing in from of Samara at 6'1'' in black with black hair and red rimmed grey eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked as she secretly pinched Draco with a syringe filled with a waking drought. "And what did you do to the real Ron?"

"Oh, him. Let's just say that he's temporarily out of service." He replied as he moved even closer to Hermione. Just as Draco began twitching. Obvious to all this he was suddenly ax- kicked from behind.

"Bastard." Muttered a surprised Draco as Samara started to drag the unconscious Jonathan out of the room.

"Hell yeah he is." She murmured as she tossed Draco his wand so he could unfreeze Harry and Ginny.

"What the hell happened? Where's Samara?" Ginny and Harry questioned simultaneously as they unfroze.

"Save the questions for later. Help me wake Hermione up." Draco replied as he began to try and wake her up.

"Wait…a minute." Ginny whispered as Hermione moaned.

"What?"

"She's not here." Ginny replied.

"What do you mean she's not here?" Draco snarled even more determined to awake Hermione.

"Samara!" Ginny suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What! I'm trying to wake this bastard up here." Samara replied enraged as she kicked Jonathan's ribs again, this time hearing a crack. "That's for my sister." Then punched him in the face. "That's for Blaise." Then a pull towards the lower region. "That's for Harry and Ginny, and then…"

"Sam. He's taken her away. This isn't Hermione." Ginny stated.

"Oh my Merlin." Samara murmured and began kicking and punching Jonathan in any location in anger.

"Sammy, hun. That's not going to wake him." Draco replied clutching the unconscious Hermione in his arms.

"This is only her body. She's temporarily gone. And if we don't find her essence soon. She'll die."

"We have to find out where he put them. The spirits. He told me Ron, and Blaise were temporarily gone also. But where could he possibly have them?"

"In a pensieve. That's the only place you can put them. Where would he keep one Sam?"

"In his family heirlome. The Emerald Zabini Necklace. But that's…" Samara replied.

"That's where?" The all questioned.

"In the Pureblood Cemetery, only a pure blood can step through there and get it. His mother was buried with it."

"I'll go." Draco replied. "I'll do it…"

A/N: I'm running out of ideas for this story and I want to end it soon. So please review and let me know what you think, and how you think I should end it. Because if this goes my way, it might be a sappy ending. I hope to write about 2 more chapters in completing this. Chapter 13 how it ends, might be short but followed by a happy epilogue. Which might be too predictable. So let me know what you think. This is the promised update before my birthday. I'm not too pleased with this chapter, so I'm not really expecting great reviews. Just review what you think whether you like it or not. Thanks! I'll try to explain the temporarily gone thingy in the next chapter, cause I kind made it up. Lolz.


	12. Chapter 12

DaOnLeeSam  
Back Again  
Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.

"Are you sure Draco?" Ginny asked. "You've just woke up. Can you handle this?"  
"I'm sure, Ginny. She's my mate." Draco responded and he handed Hermione to Harry as they finally reached the cemetery.  
"Draco, you do know that every undead thing resides in that cemetery?" Samara questioned.  
"And knowing this, you would still go in there for her Sam. So why ask me this?"  
"Just making sure you're good enough for my sis." Samara replied with a very Malfoy- like smirk.  
"Very funny." Draco muttered as he kissed Hermione's cold cheek. "I love you." He whispered in her ears, standing as the enchanted cemetery fence opened, immediately recognizing one of the pureblood prince. As soon as Draco entered, all eyes were on him.

The only problem with this plan, that Draco didn't recognize 'til now was that he wasn't exactly sure which female Zabini was Blaise's mother. As he approached the Zabini section of the funeral, he suddenly felt something caress his cheek. Upon looking around he found no one there. But the caress felt familiar, Very familiar.

So he started to move towards the pictured tomb stones, remembering how beautiful Mrs. Zabini was, his eyes started to take in all at once. And again he felt that smooth caress and a whisper. Unfortunately he couldn't make out the words. He closed his eyes, stood still and waited, taking in the breeze around him. Again he heard it and when he looked again he saw the very image of Mrs. Zabini as he remembered her. She had her beautiful wavy black hair hanging down her back and was endowed in a beautiful flowing white dress. But he could see through her.

"Draco, my prince. I've seen what's happening. I need you to help save my son and that beautiful young lady, you're in love with. This is unlike him, my baby. He's not like this." Mrs. Zabini voice flowed out.

"I know Mrs. Zabini. I will help you. But I need you to help me found the necklace." Draco replied softly, love clearly shining in his eyes.

"Why, you are upon my grave Draco." She whispered as she disappeared and he found himself on a very different location.

"Thank you." He whispered as he performed the very spell to send her necklace to him from underground. The necklace seared into the sky, its emerald shining brighter then he'd ever seen it. And with it the death of all the undead who were watching him. Then it was a white so bright, that it was blinding and Draco had to close his eyes. Hermione and Blaise's souls raced out of the necklace and it shattered. While Blaise flew into the sky in search of his body, Hermione stood in front of Draco, with her hand on his cheek. Draco's eyes quickly opened and he felt his heart soar as he looked into Hermione's eyes.

"I love you, too." She whispered. "But this isn't over yet." And with this she disappeared. Draco ran out of the cemetery towards the gang. He knelt besides Hermione's body, wondering why she hasn't awakened yet.

"Why is she still cold?" Harry asked when Draco looked up with that very question in his eyes.

"She went after Jonathan." Samara whispered. "Draco, that was too easy. He wanted us to find her. But why?"

Daonleesamdaonleesamdaonleesamdaonleesam

Fifty miles away, within the Zabini mansion, Blaise quickly repossessed his body. Although he was happy to be back, he knew something was wrong. He tried to move but moaned in pain, quickly realizing what was wrong. Because right in front of his eyes, Hermione stood in the purest of white, with Jonathan kneeling at her feet.

"It's over Jonathan. Over." She whispered.

"No it's not!" Jonathan shouted and made a grab for her only to go through her body. "You're mine. You're mine…"

"I feel so sorry for you. Very sorry." Hermione murmured with tears in her eyes. "You're sick. So very sick. Think of your Mom, Jonathan. She wouldn't want this for you."

"It's too late and I don't want your pity Hermione. So stop!" Jonathan raged and picked up a knife.

'Blaise get out. Get out now!' Blaise heard in his head and looked up to see Hermione staring at him.

'Not without you. I'm not leaving you.' He replied in his head, but then Hermione quickly disappeared, and he ran like the devil was at his heels. Leaving Jonathan to cry out in pain and lost.

DaOnLeeSamdaonleesamdaonleesamdaonleesam

"Draco, she's warm again." Samara whispered just as Hermione's eyes opened.  
"Oh my Merlin. Hermione!" Ginny screeched and pulled Hermione into a hug.

"Sam, it's not real. I remember everything. You can't be here. It's impossible." Hermione muttered as she sat up.  
"I couldn't let you or my Blaise die Big Sis. I love you too much." Samara replied, knowing exactly what Hermione meant.

"What are you two talking about?" Harry asked as tears filled Samara's eyes.

"Oh Harry, you're such a great friend." Samara replied laughing. "There is something you all should know about me."

"No…don't go Sam. Stay with me, I love you." Hermione whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"I know Hun. I know, but I have to. They only let me come back to save the two people I loved the most in the world." Samara replied, hugging Hermione for the last time, as she suddenly became transparent and Hermione's arms fell through.

"No." Hermione pleaded.  
"Thank you." Draco said quietly, taking Hermione into his arms, while Ginny and Harry stared in shock. "Thank you for bringing her back to me."

"Anytime. I've all the time in the world. I am dead." Samara smiled and started to fly into the sky, when Blaise suddenly apparated to Hermione.

"No, Sam! I love you, don't leave me. I'm so sorry for everything I did. Please don't go." He screamed and Sam only smiled at him, and just before disappearing replied "I forgive you, my love."

"That I do." Echoed into the night.

A/N: I might write another chap, or go straight to the epilogue. I hoped you guys liked this, and let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, don't stop now. Lolz.


	13. The Epilogue

DaOnLeeSam

Back Again

Chapter 14: The Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.

It was a beautiful spring day and the sun was shining brightly. Hermione sat alone by the window, thinking back on all they've gone through this year. Today was her 1 month anniversary of marriage to Draco. And she had the best news; she had just discovered that she was pregnant. She couldn't wait to tell Draco, but knowing him and his heightened senses he could probably detect the change in her.

Being with Draco was the best thing in her life. She couldn't believe it took her so long to realize this. To think she could have been happy with him all those years ago was unbearable. It was times like this where she missed Samara the most. Her sister. Baby sister, at that. Ever since Samara returned, Blaise had been coming regularly to visit Hermione and together they would visit Samara's grave. Not only was today the 1 month anniversary of Hermione's marriage it also marked the twenty first birthday of Samara.

Thinking on this, tears began to fall down Hermione's twinkling eyes. If her baby turned out to be a girl she would definitely be carrying the name of Samara, she thought to herself, and a small smile made its way upon her glowing face. And that's how Draco found her when he entered the attic.

"Honey, are you ok?" Draco pondered, walking towards Hermione to take her into his arms.

"Yes. I am… Draco?" Hermione replied smiling into his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I love you." Hermione stated bringing a smile to Draco's face.

"This is what I waited for my entire life." Draco replied, kissing Hermione's shoulder.

"For you to say that and for you to be pregnant with our child." Draco replied, smiling when Hermione gasped in shock.

"I hate when you do that." Hermione stated, pulling out of Draco's arms.

"No you love it." He replied pulling her into a kiss, before sitting by the window once more with Hermione in his lap. "You're everything I've ever wanted Mrs. Malfoy."

"True." Hermione replied with a smile which later turned into laughter as Draco tickled her mercilessly. Unbeknownst to them, a white dove flew by them leaving a beautiful red rose on the windowsill.

The white dove flew into the cemetery, and there it turned into Samara. Samara's grave immediately disappeared, and she stood there beautiful in white smiling when she realized Blaise's approach, and thankful for her second chance of happiness. She immediately ran into Blaise's arms, who stood stone still in shock. "I love you Blasie." She said and he immediately came out of his stupor and kissed the hell out of her.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Harry were in their room, creating a new member to the Potter family, while Ron was baby sitting the 3 baby Potters, wreaking havoc in his attic.

A/N: This is my first story ever, and I am so glad that I finally finished it. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and look forward to more of my fanfics that I hope to finish also. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, it means a lot to me!!

Besos y abrazos, mi amors


End file.
